seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Curiosity Shop Update
From the Publisher MyTona: Something incredible has happened! The Ghostly Mist has opened up and revealed the Antique Shop! There the citizens met the Mysterious Merchant, a man imprisoned in the shop. Who is he? What forces hold him in the shop? Hurry up and unravel his mystery! Meanwhile, the young swindler Clyde Templeton wants to change for the better, and has returned to the city with a purse full of gold. He claims that from now on he will lead a virtuous life, but leaving the past behind is no easy feat. Will the young man be able to redeem his good name? What is the source of Templeton's astounding wealth? What's new in Version 1.7.0: * the Mysterious Merchant event * new location: the Antique Shop * event monsters: furious Gargoyles * event reward: the Curiosity Chest, the Gargoyle Pendant and two marvelous avatars * improved graphics and detalization of several locations for your convenience * improved game balance * added a nice page-turning animation for the diary * significantly reduced the game's file size * added an FAQ button in the settings menu * over 100 new quests and collections. Mysterious Merchant Timed Challenge This special event was released on May 28, 2016 and is the 7th Timed Challenge of the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. It was available to Players Game Level 7 or higher and required Players to complete 3 new challenge tasks within the time limit to win the event's unique rewards. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Antique Shop to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar located on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Gargoyle Pendant talisman. The Gargoyle Pendant talisman regenerates energy 5 times faster for 1 day. The new talisman goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. (3) Collect 100 Amethysts by banishing the 3 new event Monsters the Gargoyle, the Gargoyle-eagle and the Gargoyle-lion to win the Curiosity Chest. The new chest contains useful energy boosters. The Curiosity Chest goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. NOTE: The Gargoyle Pendant talisman is listed on the Artifacts tab of the game and can be combined. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 special quests that must be completed for the special event in order to win the Gargoyle Pendant consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections from the Mysterious Merchant special event. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. NOTE: The special event has expired. The above collection items can be now be acquired in the following ways: * Receive as gift from Friends * Chest of Antiquities - contains 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Mysterious Merchant event. Purchase the chest from the Store for 5 rubies. Category:Updates Category:Timed Challenges Category:Quests Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough